


A Kinky Valentine

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/F - Category, M/M, challenge, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is a cop now.  Major Crimes go undercover at a sex club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kinky Valentine

## A Kinky Valentine

by belle shadow

I do not own The Sentinel, Cascade, or Major Crimes. If I did they would have more fun.

This story was written for a kinky valentine challenge. Had to contain at least three kinks.

After TSbyBS There be kinks here. Nothing violent, but not for the 'vanilla' only person.

* * *

Jim put the muffins in the oven when he heard the shower start. Blair had been in California for the past few days. Naomi had called, wanting Blair to come for a visit with some old friends. Blair had a few free days so he decided to take her up on the offer of a free vacation. Jim had missed him while he was gone. They were together so much he thought he would enjoy the 'alone time', but the days dragged without Blair around. When Sandburg had bounced into his life four years ago Jim felt smothered. He had always been a loner even while married to Carolyn. When Sandburg moved in for a week, Jim hated it. He hated it for about two days. Blair made the loft seem like a home. He cooked, semi-cleaned and slowly decorated the place. He made Jim's life happier. Now Jim could not imagine a life without Blair in it and he hoped he never had to find out. After all the times he hurt Blair he was lucky he even had a friend left, but Blair forgave him. He wasn't sure why, but he was glad. 

Jim found himself listening to his friend in the shower, something that he did a lot lately. He knew the sound Blair's hands made as they lathered the soap over his hairy chest, down his legs and in between. He knew how long it took Blair to shampoo his hair and then dry off. Suddenly a frown came over Jim's face. Something was different. The sounds from the bathroom seemed wrong. He wasn't sure what was different. He knew it was Blair. He would recognize Blair's smell and heartbeat anywhere, but something was out of place. When Blair came out of the bathroom Jim was waiting. His mouth dropped open. Blair was standing there in a little towel and a beautiful tan that made his eyes glow; a tan that wasn't covered by any hair. His arms, legs and chest were smooth as a baby's bottom. He had a slightly embarrassed look on his face. 

"Blair, why is there no hair on your chest? Something you want to tell me?" There was a tiny smirk on Jim's face. 

"It's no big deal man. I just lost a little bet. The girls made a bet with me and Tim and we kinda lost. No biggie. It'll grow back." 

"What kind of bet Blair? And just how much hair is gone?" There was a smile on Jim's face now. Blair blushed. That made Jim really curious. 

"Ah man. All of it. We had to have everything taken off." He was looking at the floor and didn't see the reaction his words caused, a nice big bulge in Jim's jeans. He hid behind the island so Blair couldn't see him. He did that a lot lately, too. Jim seemed to stay hard around Blair most of the time and it was getting very hard to hide. No pun intended. Blair glanced at Jim. "Please don't tell the guys at work. I have enough trouble with them now. I don't want to loose their respect. Please, Jim." The blue eyes were so large in that beautiful face. 

"I won't Sandburg. It'll be our little secret babe." 

Blair wasn't sure he trusted the look on Jim's face, but he didn't have much choice. "Thanks man. You're the best." He turned and headed into his room. He couldn't see Jim's eyes glued to his butt. Jim's imagination was going wild at the idea of a bare Blair. Work was going to be hell today. If only he had the nerve to tell Blair how he felt, but Blair might leave for good. Jim just couldn't risk it. He loved him too much for that. 

When they arrived at the station Simon was waiting for them. Everyone was in the conference room. "People we have a problem. There's been several murders on the outskirts of town. Most of the people are gay and all of them belong to a specialty sex club. Have any of you heard of the Shadow Land Emporium? It's private and members go there to act out their fantasies. I don't have a lot of info yet, but we will be sending people in undercover. I hate to do this on Valentine's Day, but our murderer seems to be getting impatient. He only beat up the first few, but now he's killed three people in two days. I need input." 

"I went there a few times when I worked vice, Simon. They know me. The club encourages people to act out any fantasy they have. There's some bondage and S&M. Lots of role-playing. They have masquerades and all holidays have theme parties. There are private rooms for any guest to use, but a lot of the action happens in the main rooms." 

Rafe looked kind of queasy. "What do you mean 'in the main rooms'? They have sex in front of everyone?" 

"Sometimes. It's not unusual to see doms have their subs strip and walk around naked except for their chains and collars. This is not a place for the weak. Are the undercover people going in as guests or employees?" 

"Both. I need to talk to each one of you alone in my office before I pick the assignments. Then we'll have another meeting. Meantime, find out everything you can about this place and research 'sex clubs'. Let's get busy. Jim, I need to see you in my office now." Jim nodded to Blair and followed Simon. 

Blair wished he could hear what was going on in the office. If Jim was going in undercover Blair intended to be with him. Jim was his, even if he didn't know it yet. It was his right as Jim's partner to go with him. "Jim I need you to go in as a guest. You have more experience than the rest of us with this type of thing. If you and Sandburg agree, he'll be your date." 

"No Simon. This is too dangerous." 

"Jim. Blair's a cop now. He not an observer any more and he has to prove himself. If you act like you don't trust him then the others won't trust him either. I won't force him to go in as a guest; I won't force anyone out there. This is not an ordinary assignment. I'll be going in as a bouncer. I'm hoping 'H' will too. I want to send Rafe in, but I'm not sure what to do about Megan. I don't want to leave her out, maybe bartender?" 

"Want a suggestion Captain? Talk to Megan. I think she would make a great dom and Rafe can be her sub. I think they can pull it off if both are willing. Let's talk to Blair." Jim went to the door and motioned for his partner. 

Blair leaned against the table. He waited to hear what they had decided. He was going to fight for the right to go in with Jim. "Blair, I would like for you to go undercover as Jim's date. I know this is dangerous and some people have trouble pretending to be gay. You and Jim know each other so well, I think you two can pull it off with no problems. I also want to point out this is not an easy job, even for experienced cops. If you don't feel comfortable doing this it's your choice. I'm giving everyone a chance to turn this one down. It's up to you. What do you say?" 

"I'm going in. Jim might need me. I don't want to risk him zoning in a place like that. I went to a few sex clubs when I was younger. I can handle it Simon." Both men looked at each other over Blair's head. 

"Sandburg, should I ask if you went to play or just observe the mating practices of the urban male?" 

Blair slapped Jim on the arm. "Both. Ok, Captain. While you two were talking I did a little checking on my own. I have a friend that belongs to that club. He invited me a few times, but I never went. I called and told him I wanted to take a friend there as a surprise present. The club is having their annual Valentine bash in two days. If we can get ready that sounds like a good time to go in. My friend has some costumes I can borrow for Jim and me. If that's Ok with you?" Blair was bouncing. Jim was glad to see it. Blair didn't bounce enough anymore. 

"Sounds good to me. Jim?" Jim nodded. "See what else you can find out about this place. Since you've been there before you can brief the kid on some of the things that go on. I'll talk to Megan next. If she goes for it, I'll ask Rafe. Gentlemen get busy." 

Jim was in Sentinel hell. He had been lusting after his partner for months and he really had a thing for Blair's hair. He would touch it when he put his hand on Blair's shoulder. He even knew how the hair on his chest felt, from helping Blair when he was hurt. In all his dreams about Blair, the hair played a very important part. For two days now, all he thought about was a Blair without hair. He would be working on research and his mind would drift off to thoughts of all that smooth skin. He had spent a lot of time in the shower jerking off. He didn't think it could get worse. Wrong! 

The department had rented some rooms at a motel near the club. That way they could get dressed and arrive at the place without anyone realizing they might be cops. Jim dressed in the main room. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a red leather vest. Black biker boots completed the outfit. He thought Blair would be dressed as cupid or something. 

When his partner came out of the bathroom, Jim sat down on the bed in stunned surprise. Luckily Blair wasn't paying attention to Jim. He was busy looking in the mirror on the wall. He had on a white lace shirt. It had short sleeves and stopped right below his nipples. Jim could see flashes of his nipple ring through the lace. The shirt left his abs and waist completely bare. A silver belly button ring matched the one in his left nipple. Below all that skin was a tiny red skirt. A skirt that stopped right past his tight little butt. It was made like the skirts you saw on Christmas elves, only red instead of green. Blair put his foot on a stool and started pulling on white sheer stockings that had a fishnet design made in them. When he bent over, Jim had a great view. The skirt came up to show white silk panties filled with a lot of Blair. While he was trying to hook the stockings to his white silk garter belt, Jim was trying not to jump his bones. Jim's hands were twisted in the bedspread so that he would not reach out and grab his partner. If anyone touched his Sandburg tonight he would kill them. Jim finally realized that Blair was talking to him. 

"Jim, man, come on. Come back to me. What are you zoning on? Come on man." Jim jumped slightly when he realized Blair was so close to him. Shit he had zoned on Blair. He could not tell him that. "It's ok partner. I'm fine. I was trying to hear something in the parking lot. I'll be more careful in the club. Don't worry Sandburg." He took a good look at Blair's face. He had on light glittery eye shadow and dark blue mascara. It made his eyes even bluer than normal. His hair had gotten very long and fell around his shoulders and down his back just the way Jim loved it. Tonight would be hell. 

Blair followed Jim into the club. That way he had a great view of Jim. A leather covered Jim. In a sex club. It was one of Blair's fantasies come to life. He was in heaven and hell at the same time. He was also very nervous. He didn't want to mess up on his first undercover assignment as a cop. He had helped Jim several times as an observer, but this was different. He knew he had to prove himself, not to the guys in major crimes, but to other departments at the station. Blair looked around the best he could without appearing out of place. It was like a porn movie in 3-D. Women and men in leather walked around holding whips or leading their 'pets' by chains. Most people had on clothes, but a few were completely naked. He didn't see any of the other guys yet. They must be the first ones here. 

Jim headed over to a table by the wall. The smell of the place was getting to him. Pheromones were all over the place. There were also smells of smoke, drugs and many different body odors. It was almost too much. Luckily Blair moved close to him and put a hand on his back. That helped him dial down his sense of smell and hearing. The noise dropped to level he could stand. The smell of sex became a background odor. He concentrated on the smell of his guide. Blair had a clean fresh scent, although Jim could tell he was aroused. It was hard not to be in this place. Jim sat down and pulled Blair down on his knee. "Chief, I know we talked about this, but are you ok? You know we have to act like a couple. Can you pull it off? I might have to touch you or kiss you. Will you be all right?" 

"Jim I'm fine. If you need to touch me, go ahead. It won't bother me. Just go with the flow." He looked in Jim's eyes. "I trust you. I know you would never hurt me. You're my best friend, man." Blair could feel Jim's hand on his waist. It was warm and the fingers were moving gently up and down his ribs. Slowly he leaned over and brushed Jim's lips with his own. He heard a small gasp and then he felt Jim's lips part under his. Blair's tongue moved slowly across Jim's bottom lip. Jim's arm pulled him closer. He leaned back and looked at Jim's face. He was afraid he would see hate and disgust, but all he saw was love .  
"Blair? Does this mean what I hope it means?" Jim sounded so confused and scared. He was afraid to hope. He had been hurt too many times in the past. He had loved Blair so long and he didn't want to screw things up. 

"I love you man. I hope you can love me too." Jim smiled at him. The smile that turned Blair's brain to mush. Jim kissed him and every part of Blair was on fire. He tingled all over. Damn he wished they were home. Blair pulled back. "Jim do you see any of the other guys here? We have to work now, but we'll talk when we get home." 

"I hope we do more than talk, babe." Jim was a happy camper. He had a lap full of horny Blair. He couldn't wait to get home. Of course he was in a sex club. He could watch for villains and touch Blair at the same time; after all they had to look like they fit in. Blair ordered two club sodas from a waiter while Jim looked around. He didn't see 'H', but he did see Rafe behind the bar. A Rafe wearing red satin shorts and a red bow tie. He wondered what happened there. The last he heard, Rafe was coming with Megan. Blair grunted as Jim squeezed him a little too hard. 

"What's up big guy?" Jim nodded across the room. Blair's eyes opened wide. Megan was all in black. Black boots with five-inch heels stopped right above her knees. The rest of her body was encased in skintight black latex. The pants had a zipper from the crotch, up the front. Her top was latex body paint. Not a real shirt at all. It barely covered her breasts. She had a black Zorro type mask on her face, but there no mistaking that long red hair. A whip was fastened at her waist and she was holding a gold leash in her hand. It was the person on the end of the leash that had Blair looking like a fish out of water. Simon was standing behind Megan with his arms crossed. His body had been oiled to a fine sheen. A gold loincloth covered his middle and a gold collar fit around his neck. That was it, except for some thin gold shoes. No glasses. He was like an ancient warrior/sex slave, only controlled by his master, with a small hand and a large whip. He was sex personified. Everyone in the place was probably in heat just looking at him. "Jim is that our boss? Our Simon?" 

"Yeah, that's him. Something must have gone wrong. Rafe's at the bar and I don't see 'H'. Joel is outside in the van. Let's move around some, babe. Maybe we'll see something that way. Our guy is bound to be here tonight." Blair stood up and pulled Jim to his feet. Jim put his arm back around Blair's waist and started around the room. Jim saw a few guests playing cards at a large table in a side room. Cop/sentinel instincts told Jim they should be in there. "Let's go in here Blair. I'll play cards while you watch." 

There were several people in the room. The table and chairs were higher than normal. It was easy to see why. Six men and one woman were seated at the table. The other people were doing various things. Two slaves stood behind their masters. One man was getting a blowjob while he played cards. The woman had a male slave sitting by her chair. As Jim sat down Blair saw a girl under the table with her head under the other woman's dress. From the expression on the master's face, the girl knew what she was doing under there. Blair took a place beside Jim's chair. When the next hand was started Jim was included. Blair could tell Jim was using his senses to check out the other guests. He placed an arm around Jim's shoulders and rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth. That should keep Jim grounded. After a few hands, a waiter brought drinks and everyone took a break. There was no talking; every one was busy with other things. The female master whispered to her two slaves. The girl leaned on the table. The boy flipped up her sheer dress, moved between her legs and started fucking her. No love making for these two. A small show of pain crossed the boy's face and Blair realized the woman was finger fucking him. From the moans coming from both the slaves they were enjoying the small show they were putting on. One of the men pushed his chair back from the table and pulled his red toga type outfit apart. He was naked under it. The man with him came around and sat on his lap. In minutes they were going at it. Everyone could see the man's large cock ramming into his partner. Jim could smell the arousal pouring off Blair as he watched the two men. 

Jim turned his head and started sucking on Blair's nipple through the lace. As he pulled on the ring, Blair moaned. His right hand moved up Blair's leg, enjoying the feel of the silky stockings. He stopped when he reached the soft skin of Blair's thigh. His fingers moved slowly back and forth and Blair moved his legs farther apart. With the high table and the full skirt, no one could see what Jim was doing. Blair couldn't believe it. This had always been a secret kink of his. He could feel Jim's fingers as they moved over the silk panties. He was so hard his cock was pushing out the top of them. While Jim's left hand played with the belly button ring, his fingers moved inside the silk. His thumb rubbed around Blair's hole while his fingers massaged his balls. With his hair shaved he was so sensitive. Every stroke of the fingers brought him closer to coming. 

Jim could tell that Blair was close. He pushed his thumb hard against his hole and felt Blair shudder. He could smell the cum on his partner. He pulled Blair onto his lap. His left hand went under the skirt and came out with cum on his fingers. Blair watched with glazed eyes as Jim licked his fingers. Jim began to suck on Blair's earrings. In between licks, he whispered to Blair. "Are you ok, babe?" There was a slow nod. "Chief, see the two men dressed in the ugly pink spandex? They're pretending to have sex, but they're really just acting. I can smell blood on them. I think they are the ones killing people. We need to signal Simon and the others." No one was wearing a wire. On an assignment like this, it wasn't a good idea. Other officers were better off not knowing what was going on all the time. They had a small beeper to use when they were ready. 

"Do you see Megan anywhere? I see Rafe. He's getting a blowjob from a little blond twink. So much for being worried about public sex." Blair couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. 

Jim used his sentinel sight to look in the other room. Across from the room they were in, was a small alcove. Megan was sitting in a chair with her legs thrown over both arms. Her pants were unzipped at the crotch and large black fingers were moving slowly in and out of her. Simon's tongue was flicking over her clit, while she played with her own nipples. Jim could see the sweat on her skin and the small tremors moving through her body. When she came, Simon sat up and kissed her slowly. It looked like this was much more than just sex. Jim hoped so. He knew how lonely Simon had been since his divorce. "Come on Chief. Let's mingle, signal Simon, and leave the club. I've beeped Joel. The officers outside should be watching for us." 

Rafe turned red when he saw Jim and Blair. Their smiles reassured him. They would not tell anyone what they had seen. No one at the station knew he was bisexual and he wanted to keep it that way. Life could be dangerous for a gay cop. The only reason Jim was safe, no one knew for sure. They all wondered, but there was no proof of a gay Jim. Rafe was sure the two were lovers. He knew love when he saw it and those two loved each other. He saw the small nod Jim gave him. He picked up the tray of drinks he had set down earlier. He moved into the alcove where Simon was standing behind Megan. They weren't doing anything, but Megan was very flushed and Simon had a huge bulge in his loincloth. As he leaned over with the drinks he could smell the sex on Megan. "Jim and Blair have spotted something. Be ready to move." 

Rafe went behind the bar and slipped out the back. He ran over to the van parked across the street. 'H' opened the door with his good arm. The other was in a sling. He had fallen today and was now helping Joel. "Jim and Blair are coming out. I'm not sure what they found, but watch out." 

Jim and Blair walked slowly out of the club. They started towards the motel. Jim could hear footsteps behind them. When they came even with a small alley, Jim gently pushed Blair against the wall. He leaned over and started kissing Blair's face. "They are almost here Chief. Be ready." The two men from the club jumped around the corner. Both had knives and big grins on their faces. "It's the end for you fags. Time for us to have fun." Before they could do anything more, guns were placed against their backs. "Cascade police. You're under arrest." They managed to get the men so easily that no one in the club was any wiser. The killers were on their way to jail and the gang was on it's way to the motel to change clothes. 

When the door shut behind them Blair wrapped his arms around Jim. He could not believe Jim was finally his. He gave Jim a long slow kiss. "We have the room for the whole night. Let's get you out of these clothes so I can finally touch you." Hands quickly had the vest and pants off of Jim. Blair started to remove his shirt." 

"Wait Blair. I want to take them off. Hop up on the bed and just lay back. Ok?" Blair did what Jim had asked. Jim leaned over and pulled Blair's shoes off. He left the stockings on. He slid between Blair's legs, letting the dial for his sense of touch up a little. He almost zoned on the feel of Blair. Jim loved the way Blair's skin felt with all the hair gone. He was so soft and smooth. He slid the skirt up to Blair's waist and pushed his legs apart. The silk panties were almost transparent from Blair's pre-cum. Jim softly rubbed Blair's cock through the silk. He glanced at his face. Blair's eyes were almost closed, his curls spread out on the pillow. He was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen. He bent over and stroked his tongue over the silk. He could taste the salty skin and the smell of musk was strong. Moans were pouring out of Blair. Jim untied the little strings holding the small pieces of silk onto his mate. As the strings parted, Blair's cock sprang up into the air. He was huge proving that big things do come in or on small packages. Jim couldn't wait to see how the scar tissue from Blair's circumcision would feel sliding into his body. Some of his girlfriends had told him the scar gave more stimulation during sex. He wanted to find out first hand. He ran his tongue over the smooth skin around Blair's cock. It was the first time he had seen a bald guy. He hoped he could talk Blair into shaving again. He could really get to liking this. He licked up and down Blair's cock, circling the head with his tongue. The taste exploded in his mouth. He wanted more. He licked all around Blair's balls, taking them into his mouth. Blair's hands were holding onto his head, his feet waving in the air. Jim pushed his legs back farther and wider. Blair was spread out before him like a banquet. His tongue moved over the smooth skin behind Blair's balls. He began placing small kisses and licks around Blair's hole. The shivers and moans from his mate were making him harder than he had ever been before. Three years ago he would not have believed he could or would do this. Now he wanted to taste his best friend forever. Soon his tongue was moving inside of Blair. The hole began to spasm around his tongue and warm cum spread across Blair's stomach. Jim let Blair's legs fall to the bed and he licked all the fresh cum from Blair. 

Blair didn't think he would survive the night. He had never imagined Jim doing these things to him. He had seen it done in porn movies, but had never realized how it would feel. Every nerve in his body tingled. He was still wearing clothes and had already cum twice tonight. He looked up at Jim in worship as he removed each piece of clothing from Blair. When all the clothes were gone, Jim leaned over and retrieved some lotion from the overnight bag on the floor. He kissed Blair slowly as he slipped a finger inside him. He was loose and relaxed from the loving Jim had already given him. Blair knew Jim would never physically hurt him. Maybe emotionally, but not on purpose. Jim was the only person Blair had ever really trusted. Blair felt his cock stirring again as Jim slid another finger inside him, thrusting gently. Soon a third entered. Jim moved between his thighs. He placed Blair's legs on his shoulders and entered him slowly. Blair had never done this before, but he was not afraid. Jim's love flowed over him as he moved inside Blair's body. Jim started moving faster and sweat dripped from his body. He had been hard for hours. Blair watched as Jim's muscles tightened up and with a loud shout he filled Blair's ass with hot cum. 

The two men lay on their sides, looking into each other's eyes. They were so tired. They left home to catch the bad guys and ended up with all their dreams come true. Maybe they could celebrate each anniversary with kinky valentines. As long as they were together their world was right. The men curled around each other. In the corner, the panther and wolf kept watch. 

* * *

End A Kinky Valentine by belle shadow: niteshadow7@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
